Since organic electroluminescent elements (which may hereinafter also be referred to as “elements” or “organic EL elements”) are capable of high-luminance light emitting using low voltage driving, they have been actively researched and developed. The organic electroluminescent elements have a pair of electrodes and an organic layer between the pair of electrodes, and utilize, for light emitting, energy of the exciton generated as a result of recombination of the electron injected from the cathode and the hole injected from the anode in the organic layer.
In recent years, by using phosphorescence emitting materials, elements are being enhanced in efficiency. Patent Document 1 discloses a charge transporting material having a site of a fused ring structure derived from triarylamine, for decreasing driving voltage and enhancing efficiency and durability. Patent Document 2 discloses a charge transporting material having a site of a fused ring structure derived from triarylamine, for decreasing driving voltage and enhancing efficiency.